Talk:Ranks Depicted In The Pacific
Staff Sergeant, and Platoon Sergeant I really doubt that the P.Sgt is the one with the rocker, I don't even think it has an insignia, since it's a position, not a rank, and I usually see Marines with three stripes and rocker reffered to as Staff Sergeant. Unless their is proof, the photos and information will be kept that way with the three stripes and a rocker insignia on S.Sgt., and three stripes and one small bar insignia with P.Sgt. If you have the proof I need, explain it here. AnyGuy 21:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) To AnyGuy Again, I will reiterate, The P.Sgt. is the one with the rocker. Be advised that we are using World War 2-era USMC ranks in here. The S.Sgt. rank in the USMC became the one with the rocker in 1946 'the P/Sgt. rank has been abolished. Till then it was considered as a Staff NCO billet which means the horizontal bars as opposed to the Line NCOs which have the rockers. Now, I've posted at the end of the page the source where I've gotten the image. IF you believe that we are wrong in saying that the Staff Sergeant rank is not the one with the horizontal bar then I suggest you question each poster in the following sites: http://www.leatherneck.com/forums/showthread.php?t=61015 http://www.warhistoryfans.com/usmc-ranks-148142.html http://www.angelfire.com/ca4/gunnyg/enlrank.html "A complete revamping of the rank structure took place in the latter part of 1946 whereby the supernumery titles within pay grades were pared down to one per grade. This reorganization had little effect upon the insignia system established in 1937, except for the removal of the bars from the old style '"square" chevron, which had come to be identified with staff or technical ranks. Thus, was established the basic system of insignia in use at the present time:" I already posted this link after you made the edit regarding the two ranks. Perhaps you didn't open it. http://www.ww2gyrene.org/rank_structure.htm Last link that I will provide belongs to the USMC Living History Unit. Now as a reenactment group, they among all others must get the fine details done and getting the rank mixed-up is a serious offense. http://patriot.net/~jstevens/USMCLHU/ranks.html Unless somehow the manual "United States Marine Corps Ranks and Grades 1775-1969", say that the Staff Sergeant is a rocker in 1942, I will assert that the Staff Sergeant rank like all Staff NCO ranks are in the horizontal bar. If you still believe however, that the S/Sgt. is the one with the rocker in the 1940s I can refer you to the website owner of WW2 Gyrene who is also a member of the USMC Living History unit. That is all. 'Feathermerchant10 03:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC)'Feathermerchant10 To Feathermerchant10 I didn't see that link before, but thanks for giving the proof. But no need to sound so sarcastic, I was simply stating what I've learned, and that we need proof, so as my job as an Adminastrator, I should make sure there are no foul ups. AnyGuy 05:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I will have to remove those links though, since they are no longer of use, and I might also remove what was said on Trivia, which looks more like an impatient explanation to someone who disagrees with whatever you are explaining (which it is), rather then information. Those messages should be put on the talk page please. You should know that, as an Adminastrator you know. AnyGuy 05:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) To AnyGuy I was only pushing for the accuracy of several posts, especially in the rank which was one of the first pages since the inception of this wiki. Several times I quoted the website of WW2 gyrene so I guess I made the assumption that readers visited and read the site. Now the impatience was due to the fact that I already posted the site at the end and yet you still asserted your side. I'm a member of a forum run by ex-military officers and members, in there anyone who questions the validity of something based on his assumption without doing extensive research of his own was dressed down quick. My "outburst" so to speak was kid gloves compared to theirs. I made the mistake of not posting the source at the end of the page from the start. But I'll suggest to you, that you never think that you know it all. Researching history is a process rather than an end result. Always remember that what happened before may no longer be appliable now and vice versa. I have already spent countless hours gathering information World War 2 era Marines, ranks, equipment, organization and the likes. I'm doing this so that visitors to the site,won't have to completely duplicate the research that I have already done. Even if this is a wiki, I suggest to you that if you believe there are discrepancies in your opinion about the article, it's best you do extensive research on the subject before you edit it out. The history of ranks and grades especially are a very exhaustive subject, there are times when what you know now, doesn't apply to the facts before. For example, in the US Army ranks in WW2, you didn't call the Technical Sergeant as a Sergeant First Class just because their insignia was the same. You didn't call a Technician 5th Class a Specialist and so on. Don't take this negatively, read, understand and don't act impulsively next time. (Feathermerchant10 07:11, April 9, 2011 (UTC))Feathermerchant10 Well, I didn't know what that link was meant for specifically. I don't question you're knolwedge on Marine Corps ranks, I'm just an Amateur historian, who is still reading memiors, and yes, I can tell the difference in U.S. Army Ranks, and Marine Corps ranks, and I wasn't taking things negatively, I was merely stating something. We had a disagreement, and all we needed was proof from one of the sides. I didn't know that you are a member of a forum of ex-military officers, otherwise, I would've respected you're edit. I've never called a Technician 5th Class a Specialist, nor a Technical Sergeant a Sergeant First Class. Remember, I am a Amateur historian, so it's easy to make mistakes. AnyGuy 15:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC)